


She Had It Coming

by Schwoozie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Headspace, Late at Night, Mild Painplay, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prison, Punishment, Rick Being an Asshole, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie
Summary: Teasing them like this—Rick and Daryl know Beth knows what she's doing. What she's asking for. And they are only too happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 15,000 words of the kinkiest shit I have ever written. I don't really know how it happened. Kirsten gave me the idea of Beth teasing Rick and Daryl at the prison and it snowballed from there.
> 
>  **Please read the tags carefully**. I did my best to tag everything that might be triggering, and, uh, there's a lot. But you should know right off the bat that everything that happens in this fic is **100% consensual**. Some moments flirt with the idea of it not being so, but Rick and Daryl check in with Beth multiple times to remind her of her safe word, and they've had this kind of sex many times before—Beth knows what she's getting into and all three of them have discussed what they're comfortable with. Please let me know if I missed any tags and I'll add them.
> 
> Title inspired by the lyrics of "Cell Block Tango" from _Chicago_.
> 
> Anyway. Here you go. See you in hell.

From the moment they catch sight of her they know what she's doing.

Daryl sees her first, of course. He's sitting on the steps to the catwalk eating something like oatmeal, Rick with his own bowl standing on the ground and leaning against the railing at his side. No one's surprised to see them together; they've been together like this since the days of the farm, maybe even before, when Daryl became closer than Rick's right arm and Rick found a new brother to lean on.

Not many people know how that's changed. How they can still kill walkers as a seamless unit but also know how to get each other off in under ten minutes. How Daryl can fit Rick's long cock all the way down his throat and Rick can tease Daryl to the edge so many times that Daryl loses all knowledge of language.

That started. Then something else started too.

The two men are comfortable being silent with each other, especially in the mornings, but today they're having their own quiet conversation. It's about nothing much—the things that need doing today, and every day, things they know the other knows already but say anyway because they like the sound of each other's voices. That's why when Daryl stops responding, goes still as a boulder at Rick's side no matter how many times Rick says his name, that Rick knows something is up. And judging by how tight Daryl's pants have suddenly gotten, he has some idea what it is.

He isn't prepared when he turns to look.

Beth—his girl, _their_ girl—has emerged from her cell. That's nothing new; they see her in public every day, tending to Judith or hoeing the garden or killing walkers or any number of the things she does. Rick doesn't think he or Daryl realized just how much she does until this thing between them all started. That was part of _how_ it started, too; she was always underfoot, always on their minds, and when she walked in on them in the guard tower Rick at least had had no shortage of that kind of fantasy.

And now she's in front of them and it's always breathtaking to see her—flaxen hair and long legs and her ass shaped to perfection by her jeans or shorts–

But she isn't wearing jeans or shorts today.

A dress. She's in a dress, maybe the first dress Rick has seen a woman wearing in months, a dress so short that if she bent over her ass would be hanging out. It's white and covered in cherries and she must have found some special detergent because the colors are practically popping with vibrancy. It looks like a dress taken right from a manikin in a store.

That manikin probably wouldn't be wearing knee high socks and black Mary-Janes, though. Or have its blonde hair in a loose braid down its back, or a dab of lip gloss or a burst of blush. She smoothes her skirt over her hips and looks around, smiling at the people she sees—until her eyes land on Rick and Daryl, motionless by the stairs.

Her smile changes. It's still Beth, but not. A little pinched, a little shy; a little like the girl Rick met on her daddy's farm, called him Mr. Grimes and asked him permission for things. She looks between him and Daryl and bites her glossy lip. She must be taking in their expressions, how they shift their stances, rub their cocks against the inside of their own jeans—and just when Rick thinks she's going to walk over to them she turns, eyes not leaving theirs until her twisted neck forces them to, and with a bounce in her step walks away.

Neither of them breathe until she turns the corner and disappears. Their breaths rush out at the same time, in fact, in a way that Rick would find funny if his dick weren't so focused on the blonde down the corridor. On her socks and Mary-Janes and short flowing skirt.

“Fuck me,” Daryl whispers, and Rick silently agrees, turning to face his friend and lover at the same moment as Daryl turns to him. “Today's gonna be hell, huh?”

Rick forces himself to relax, and when he speaks, it's nonchalant. As if he hardly cares. As if his dick isn't pounding like a steel drum with the images going through his mind.

“She'll make it up to us,” he says casually, stirring his oatmeal and glancing up. Beth's back on the cellblock; he heard her laugh. She's brought Jeremy, one of the Woodbury boys with her. She's talking about something, but even from this distance Rick can see his eyes are glazed over; can see how his eyes roam across Beth's body when she looks away, which she does often. One of these times she looks at Rick and Daryl; gives them that smile again, almost pained, like she's being forced to do something.

 _Little slut_ , Rick thinks with glee even as a dull rage builds between his ears with how close the boy is leaning.

“Got any ideas about that?” Daryl asks. He doesn't try to mask the anger in his tone, the way his hand is shaking around his spoon. Rick leans in closer so their sides are pressed together through the bars of the railing. He senses Daryl turn his head, feels his breath on his ear.

“Yeah,” Rick says, staring Beth down until a little wickedness enters her smile and she turns away again. “Yeah, I'm thinking of something.”

* * *

Rick can't deny the pride he feels when Beth's first reaction to his hand landing over her mouth is to reach for the knife she keeps under her pillow, no matter that Daryl's waiting grip keeps her from getting there. She'd been on a few runs before they all started sleeping together; in hindsight, the training was part of their courtship, got him and Daryl to the place where they knew how nice her bendy body fit between theirs. Now she's going out more and more often. One of them is always with her, not to mention the rest of the team, but he and Daryl know she can hold her own in a fight. Know that if Daryl didn't catch one hand and Rick the other she could gut them before she's even opened her eyes.

Her eyes are open now, the whites shining in the dim light of the cell as she looks rapidly between them, gauges the situation, finds it safe. Rick waits for her to go limp before taking his hand from her mouth. Neither he nor Daryl release her arms, though.

“No talking, sweetheart. Can you do that?” Rick asks.

Beth nods, licking her lips and pulling a little against their holds, breath hitching when their hands tighten. She has a sheet covering her body to just under her breasts, but that does nothing to hide the way her legs are falling open, the expectancy in her face as she looks between them.

She knows how this goes. It isn't the first time Rick and Daryl have dropped in on her in her sleep. She won't admit it—at least not when she isn't on the edge of an orgasm—but she likes them fucking her right in the middle of the cellblock. Likes having to stifle her moans in their shoulders, her own hand, the spike of fear they see in her eyes when one of them fucks into her hard enough that the _slap_ echoes down the corridor.

By all accounts, he and Daryl should be more scared of the prospect of discovery than she. They're the dirty old men fucking a teenage girl, _defiling_ her—her daddy probably thinks she's still a virgin, for christ's sake, despite the fact that even the first time they came together she very much was _not_.

Part of Rick—a very large part, in fact—doesn't care about what would happen if the rest of the prison found out. Hell, it's not like they could kick him and Daryl out; they all know who Rick was before he put down his gun, and few of them would have meat in their bellies without Daryl's constant hunts. They might face some castigation, but, fuck, she's an adult and she consented— _enthusiastically_ consented, and remembering their first time together makes even Rick's ears burn—so everyone can mind their own damn business about who's fucking who.

Hershel's a problem, though. And Maggie. And Carl—for goodness sakes, Rick does _not_ want Carl to know what he's doing with a girl less than a decade older than the boy. Rick relies on these people's good opinion—relishes it, if he's being honest—and he knows that if the truth came out he would, at least for a time, lose it.

He could weather that. He's weathered worse. But he knows how sensitive Daryl is; knows how much shit Beth would have to put up with, how little they deserve any of that. So no matter the thrill, they're always careful; wait until the dead of night, come in the middle of a storm sometimes so the sound of the rain battering the windows offers at least some cover.

According to Rick's watch it's somewhere around two in the morning. All lights are out. They're the only ones awake.

Beth knows this. The way she's wiggling, how her nipples have peaked under her camisole, the spread of her legs—she thinks she knows what she's in for. She thinks she knows how this is going to go.

But she teased them today. She teased them bad. Teased every red-blooded male in the prison, to be honest, and likely a fair number of the women too.

But see, she's theirs; his and Daryl's, as much as they're hers. They're responsible for her. They aren't going to stand for what she did today.

“When Daryl and I let you go,” Rick says, “you're gonna get up and put your robe and your shoes on.” Her eyebrows twitch towards each other; this isn't on script. “You're gonna do that and come with us. You understand?”

Beth opens her mouth to respond, but a squeeze of her wrist reminds her of Rick's earlier order and she closes her lips, licking them like they've gone dry. Daryl isn't pressed against Rick's side but Rick can feel him there even without looking; a looming presence in the dark, his hand large and implacable on Beth's arm, eyes sharp and focused on every part of the scene. He's probably seeing things Rick wouldn't even think to look for: evidence of Beth's arousal, clues to her state of mind. Rick would like to know those things; wishes often that he had Daryl's senses, his empathy. He doesn't, but he knows Beth's cheeks are darker than they should be and she hasn't said her word. She isn't against any of this.

She might be bothered. Rick hopes she is, after the day she put him and Daryl through.

He and Daryl release her at the same moment, not a word or signal between them as they shift and stand side by side. They give her her space, allowing a few moments where she lies motionless but for her deep breaths, staring at the ceiling as she gathers herself. And then she moves, and it's calm and efficient; swinging her legs to the floor, leaning down to pull her boots out from under the bunk, slide her feet inside and tie the laces tight. She's wearing a pair of men's boxers as sleep shorts; they could be Daryl's for all Rick knows, and when he hears Daryl's breath hitch he suspects they most likely are. They're large on her, gaping on her slightly-spread legs, but it's too dark to tell if she's wearing panties or not.

Rick presses his hand into his cock while she's looking at the floor, just managing to muffle a hiss at how good the pressure feels. He glances at Daryl and sees his eyes are still glued on Beth, tracking her movements like she's a rabbit in the bush. Smirking to himself, Rick reaches over and palms Daryl's cock too, feels it already half-hard and straining. Daryl gives a choked off gasp, but by the time Beth looks up Rick's hand is back at his side once more.

When her shoes are tied and the thin pink robe is hanging from her shoulders, Daryl holds the curtain of the cell open while Rick propels her outside.

He doesn't frog march her, although he'd like to; has done it before, pulling her arms up behind her back until her shoulders tighten from the strain, pushed her into a wall and ground his cock against her ass, or even better—pushing her into Daryl, making her gasp as she's caught between them.

The distance is too far for it to be safe for her or practical for them, though, and of course there are appearances to be maintained. They think everyone is asleep, so they visit her in her cell; it doesn't mean they're going to walk her like someone coerced across the whole prison. Walking like they are—Daryl leading the way and toting his crossbow as always, Beth behind him and Rick on her heels—it could be anything. She could be scared of the dark and they're protecting her on the way to the bathroom. They could be training her to fight walkers at night. It could be anything.

But Rick knows that isn't true. He's too close for it to be true, too hovering, arms loose at his sides but eyes glued to the back of her head, sliding down her spine to her ass hidden beneath the robe. He wouldn't have gone with the robe, but they both agreed the extra cover would heighten what comes later. Her boots, protecting her from whatever shit's on the prison floor, tap quietly against the concrete in time with Daryl's silent feet.

Sometimes she'll glance backwards. Her head of loose hair will turn and he'll see her cheek, the arch of her nose, the bright of her eye in the dark as she looks for him, finds him, seems to draw some perverse reassurance from his closeness. One time when she does this, when they're passing into one of the unused cellblocks, he presses his fingers to the small of her back— _forward, little one, keep going—_ and she smiles; shivers, yes, but she smiles, sweet enough to stop his breath and make him feel the smallest bit sorry for what they're about to do with her.

His fingers flatten to a palm and he gives her a shove and her gasp makes his cock twitch. Daryl looks back now, checking on Beth, meeting Rick's eyes, giving his own smirk before turning and continuing on.

It's dark in this block, even darker than the one they stay in. The windows are smaller, let in less moonlight, but Daryl leads them on regardless, not stopping till they reach the cell at the very end. Rick grabs Beth's arm to stop her as Daryl ducks inside, lights the lamp they'd set. The light flares. Beth steps back at the sudden illumination, bumping into Rick's chest but not moving when she comes to rest. She feels his cock on the small of her back—there's no way she doesn't—but she doesn't rub against it. She presses back against him, head on his shoulder and chest to his back and he feels a swelling in his chest at how nice it feels—her small body sweet and hot against him, but more than that; how her breathing seems to steady with the contact, her shoulders come down and her fingers straighten from their half-fists. She trusts them—she trusts them so much, their sweet girl, and she's proven it more times than she's had to—and some fear might sweeten the experience for all of them, but they aren't at that part yet. She's still a young girl just roused from her bed and walked through the dark at the end of the world, and even with what they've come to do, Rick allows her this moment of reassurance, of tenderness.

He circles his arm around her waist, pulls her more tightly to him; noses through her hair to kiss her shoulder. She sighs, softly. Rick looks up and sees Daryl standing at the mouth of the cell, watching them, eyes glinting in the lamplight. Beth must smile at him, for his lips quirk in return. Then he's looking at Rick and the smile becomes harder, meaner, more conspiratorial, and a shiver goes all through Rick's body. He does circle his hips now; drags his cock against her, smirks at her gasp, the way she tenses up again. But in anticipation, now.

“Go on, sweet thing,” he whispers in her ear.

Shaking a little, she does as he says; steps from his arms and walks into the cell, and for a moment Rick and Daryl are alone. They look at each other, measuring the other's resolve. They've done things before—difficult things, things that hurt her, hurt them to watch even if it came through in the end—but Rick knows that Daryl's wondering the same as he: Is this one too far?

Rick nods in reassurance and Daryl returns the gesture without delay, almost with relief. Rick steps forward and cups his hand around Daryl's neck.

He knows Beth is waiting, but she's used to waiting, and he knows she has a voyeuristic streak just like they do, so he stretches it out—gives Daryl the softest of kisses, feels him lean in, respond, moan deep in his gullet as Rick tongues his mouth open and deepens the kiss, reaching between them to palm Daryl's cock again. Daryl whines at that, and Rick could swear he hears Beth sigh, and for a moment he wants to abandon this whole thing; forget the plans he and Daryl made this afternoon, take them both to the threadbare mattress and shed their clothes and share each other's bodies, uncomplicated, warm, satiating. From the way Daryl slumps into him, Rick knows he's thinking the same; when they pull apart from the kiss and Rick meets Daryl's eyes he sees it there, the softness, the wavering resolve.

And then Beth sighs again, and they look at her. She has a hand between her legs; is pressing in, twisting herself, catching her clit beneath the cloth and her finger. She stares into Rick's eyes with a boldness that never ceases to surprise him, a tenacity he never would have imagined when he first met her, when she simpered and called him Mr. Grimes. And she still does those things sometimes, and it makes him shiver in a way it never did then, but when she looks at him like she is now he knows that for what it is. Her time to be gentle and yielding with the men she trusts, in a world trying to make her hard.

She is hard. Bone deep, she is. But they can bring her some softness, too.

Rick gives Daryl one last brief kiss before pulling away, twisting Daryl's hair between his fingers as he does. Walks into the cell, makes room for Daryl to enter too. Angles himself so Beth moves with them, turning sideways to the lamp, less backlit.

“Take your clothes off,” Rick says softly. Daryl's crossbow _clicks_ on the floor as he sets it aside. “Take it all off, darling.”

Beth hesitates, but only a moment; and then she's shrugging off the robe, putting it on the top bunk behind her, standing on tiptoe to do so and stretching the muscles in her legs; turning back to them and untying her boots, pushing them away; doesn't pause a moment when she pulls her camisole over her head, pulls the boxers down. She wasn't wearing panties, it seems; she flashes them with her rounded ass when she turns to put her clothes with the robe, then turns back to face front, breathes deep. Rick allows himself a moment to look at her; at the shadows her small breasts cast under the lamplight, the light blonde hair on her snatch and how it's already gleaming with moisture, the similar shimmer on her inner thighs.

She stands before them, eyes down, fingers straight at her sides as she waits for the role they want her to play. She knows they brought her here for a reason; she also probably knows that reason, manufactured that reason to lead them all here: an empty cellblock, alone with the men in front of her.

He and Daryl step forward in unison, and she looks up as their feet come into view; her breath catches with how quickly they approach, how suddenly their body heat envelopes her naked skin. It isn't warm in the cell and her skin is already pebbling; Daryl sweeps some hair off her shoulder to kiss the naked flesh and even more goosebumps spring up, spreading from his mouth down her chest to the breast he palms, massaging it gently. Beth's eyes flutter closed as her head drops to the side. Rick sees her arms twitching, wanting to rise and wrap around Daryl, touch him in turn, but she knows how this goes. Rick told her not to talk; she'll also know not to move, not until they have their say.

They really have gotten good at this.

“That feel good?” Rick asks, talking to talk, talking to turn her attention his way even before he slides a hand between her legs, presses her thighs with his fingers until they spread and give him room to find her dripping, her little clit already slick. He spreads her fluids around anyway; enjoys the way it feels pooling in his palm, appreciates the way her breathing quickens, her uncovered tit rising and falling. Daryl has moved from her shoulder to her neck and she sighs again, almost a whimper, eyes falling shut as her body succumbs to their hands on her.

Rick sees the moment Daryl sinks his teeth into her neck—feels her entire body stiffen, her pussy throb as Rick tightens his grip into something that must be painful, grinding the heel of his palm on her clit and digging his fingers into her lips. Her eyes shoot open and meet Rick's in the dim and he doesn't think all the fear there is feigned.

It's fucked up. It's so fucked up what they do to this girl, what they _like_ doing, what _she_ likes them to do—because there is fear in her eyes, yes. But even stronger than that is heat, drawing in the lamplight and blasting it forward twice as bright so Rick almost feels like he has to turn his gaze away.

He doesn't turn away. He steps in closer until his body brushes Daryl's too, until he can feel through Daryl's knuckles against his chest how Daryl is twisting her nipple now, pulling her onto her toes with the pain.

Onto her toes and closer to Rick. Closer as he leans forward, invades her space, holds her in place by the pussy and kisses her with sharp thrusts of his tongue until she abandons her position and grabs him by the bicep just to stay standing, and when he pulls his mouth away hers tries to follow.

He slaps her for that.

It's a soft one, soft enough for her to take by far, but it still makes a _cracking_ sound that echoes inside the cell, bouncing around the bare walls. She gasps as her head jerks to the side, looks back at him with wide eyes. Daryl is off her neck but still working her nipple as he stares at Rick, waiting for his cue, waiting for more.

“You were bad today,” Rick says in a voice he doesn't think he's ever used except with her and Daryl; teasing and dangerous with a lick of disappointment beneath it, like she's failed some fundamental test. She's staring at him with her mouth open, pressing back against Daryl as Rick advances and she becomes even more trapped. “You were bad,” he whispers against her cheek, enjoying the ripples running through her skin. “But you knew that, didn't you.”

“I–“

Daryl slaps her this time—slaps her tit and Rick can't wait until he can step back and see it taut and red.

“You heard him before, girl. No talking,” Daryl growls, and even Rick shivers a little at the pure menace in his voice. “You wanna make this worse for you?”

Beth bites her lip and shakes her head side to side, her hair making a soft _swooshing_ noise against her bare back. Rick takes a moment to stroke it—run his hands through the silky strands before making a loose fist, locking her head in place.

“We know you're a slut, baby,” Rick says, “You know we know that.” He tightens his fist and yanks down and grins at the sound that bursts from her lips, pained and surprised and trailing into an unmistakable moan. “We would've loved you dressing up for us, wouldn't we, Daryl?”

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl whispers hot in her ear. His fingers on her nipple have eased, but he still hasn't let go. “You went wrong though, girl.”

“That's right,” Rick says, admiring the whites of her eyes as they roll. “You're a slut, baby.” His middle finger finds her entrance and thrusts inside, making her whimper. “But you're _our_ slut. And I think you forgot that today.”

“Making everyone around you fucking hard,” Daryl growls. “Half the prison's probably jerking off to you tonight, you know that? They're all thinking of you.”

“And we don’t like that.” Rick starts a rhythm with his finger, sliding it in and out of her, feeling the strain in her hips as she struggles not to follow him. “We could be sweet with you right now. But you wouldn't learn your lesson then, would you?” Beth shakes her head—in answer to his question or as a refusal of what they want to do, Rick doesn't know—and he pulls his finger from her clutching cunt with a soft squelch. “We just want you to learn, darling. Just want you to be a good girl.”

“But you've been fucking _bad_.” Before Daryl's even finished speaking he's reaching around her body to grasp her far arm, taking the close one, stepping behind her to pull them to the center of her back. Beth gives a pained gasp as her shoulders bend backwards, her chest thrusting forward and lord Daryl did a fine job on her nipple. Rick licks his lips and forces his eyes back to her face to stop himself from sucking on it. And it's not like there's nothing nice to look at there. Tears are shimmering in the corners of her eyes and her mouth still gapes open, revealing the lovely wet cavern inside, and Rick can't help but bring the hand from her snatch to her lips and slide his wet finger inside her again. He doesn't even need to ask; even with the pain she must be in, from her shoulders and her scalp, she closes her lips around his finger and sucks, locking him in place without her teeth and laving him with her tongue. Rick groans softly, trying not to lose too much control but it's _hard—_ in every sense of the word, really, and _fuck_ he's ready to get out of these jeans.

“What in the world were you thinking?” Rick asks, eyes locked on the finger in her mouth. Beth pauses her ministrations, asking with her eyes— _Am I allowed to answer?_ —and Rick regretfully pulls his finger from her lips, letting it trail down between her breasts, leaving a line of wet in its wake. “You can talk, baby.”

Beth swallows, rolling her shoulders a little against Daryl's hold. “I wanted... I wanted to tease you,” she says, voice hoarse like she hasn't spoken in days. “I found the dress on a run and I thought... thought you'd like it.”

Rick steps forward so she's sandwiched between the two of them again, no way out. Her rapid breathing pushes her back and forth between them. Rick brings his hand up and she flinches, but when he touches her cheek it's soft. “That isn't all of it, is it, though?” he murmurs, drifting his hand across her skin. “You wanted this. Wanted us all riled up. You wanna get used, baby girl?”

Beth shivers, pushing into his hand like she _wants_ it to rear back and slap her. She mouths something, says a word too quietly to hear, and Rick moves fast, taking his gentle hand from her cheek and grips her jaw, pushes the sides of her mouth in.

“Louder,” he orders.

“Yes,” she says, the word distorted by his hold. Her voice is thick with shame, but her eyes still burn.

“Ok,” Rick says, meets Daryl's eyes and catches his nod, feels his cock pulse. “No more talking now.”

The transition is seamless. He and Daryl flow around her like water, Daryl transitioning his hold on her arms to Rick so Rick can, _yes_ , can fold her arms up at the elbows and hold them in one hand, the other going to her naked shoulder and pushing her forward. She stumbles the few steps to the cell door, Rick's grip the only thing keeping her from crashing headfirst into the steel. When she's slowed, though, he leans into her, and she pushes against the bars. She winces as the cold metal presses into her naked skin, and Rick brings the hand on her shoulder down to her ass, groaning softly as he palms its weight. He leans in with his torso, placing his mouth next to her ear.

“We planned all of this, baby,” he says, half-listening to her harsh breaths, half-listening to Daryl rustling around behind him. “Should'a been working in the garden, but we sat down and planned this. Touched each other while we did it.” Beth moans, and Rick feels her hands opening and closing like she's imagining working their two cocks off herself. “We came so hard, darling,” Rick whispers. “But not like we're gonna come for you.”

Rick feels Daryl step up alongside them, then move through to the other side of the cell door; he's ready. Faster than Beth can react, Rick grabs her arms and separates them, swinging them around to her front and threading them through the cell bars. When Beth sees what Daryl's holding, raising to her crossed wrists—a familiar length of soft rope—she gasps like they've struck her again.

Things pause a little here. Rick relaxes his hold on Beth's arms, slides his hands up to her shoulders, down along her sides in a comforting caress. He kisses her cheek, watching with her as Daryl ties the knot—binding her wrists both to each other and to the bar between them, tight enough that she can't uncross her wrists but with enough give that she can slide up and down. She doesn't resist what Daryl's doing, but when she leans back into Rick he feels a pulse of worry in his stomach.

“Beth?” he says. Daryl pauses what he's doing when he hears Rick's tone, looking at the girl he's tying up. Rick arches his neck, trying to see her face. “You ok with this?”

It's not like they haven't tied her up before—they have, which is how she recognized the ropes. Tied her spread-eagled to a bunk in this very cellblock, teased her until she was screaming curses at them through her teeth. But there's something colder about this position, scarier, and yes that makes Rick hard but he also knows he isn't the one being tied up.

“Beth?” Daryl says, reaching through the bars to touch her cheek. She leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed as she gathers herself. Almost her entire weight rests against Rick, and he stands solid behind her.

“I'm ok,” she whispers. Not like she has been whispering, not coy or naïve or frightened. She sounds like herself. “I know my word.”

“You use it,” Daryl says. “If you need to...”

Beth turns her head, presses a kiss to his fingers lingering on her face. “I know,” she says. She raises her eyes, turns to find Rick's. She meets his eyes and he shivers and a naughty little smirk lights her face. “I thought you were punishing me.”

Rick smiles, warm, pecks her on the lips; shares her breath for a moment before taking her face in his hand and forcing her cheek against the bars. She winces in pain but doesn't even try to disguise her moan.

“Step up now,” Rick says, his voice dark again, cajoling. Beth seems confused, so he leans down—breathing in deeply when he passes her ass and the smell of her sopping pussy, making sure she hears it—and taking hold of her calf, bodily moves it so the arch of her foot is balanced on the bottom rung of the door. He moves towards the other leg but there's no need—she's stepping up on her own, pressing her ankles to the vertical bars so Daryl can kneel down and tie them too. Her legs are spread more than shoulder's-width apart, her cunt framed by a pair of vertical bars. She has nothing to rub her clit against, and the way she's wiggling Rick knows it bothers her.

When Daryl straightens again Rick steps around to admire his work. His heartbeat thumps in his cock as he takes in the picture she makes: stark naked and bound, cunt lips spread enough by her position that he can see her swollen clit peeking through, the liquid dripping down her pubic hair. She's still trying to adjust, shifting her weight to try and find something comfortable, pushing her elbows through the door so she can grasp the bar her hands are bound to. She looks up from her efforts and finds them watching and freezes, thighs clenching and a single drop of slick free-falling to the cell floor.

“Daryl,” she whimpers, eyes stretched wide, and Rick turns to see Daryl's hand shoved beneath the waistband of his jeans, working his cock as his eyes burn into her, sweeping her body.

Rick growls softly, yanking Daryl's hand out of his pants and replacing it with his own, closing his fingers around Daryl's thick cock. The three of them moan at the same time as Rick yanks Daryl closer by his belt loop, squeezes his dick, shoves his mouth open with his tongue as Daryl grabs for Rick's biceps, something rooted, something grounding.

Rick growls with frustration at how little room his hand has to work—he can barely move it an inch up and down with Daryl's fly done up—but they both agreed this night would be about Beth, and they also agreed they would do it clothed. So he pulls his hand from Daryl's pants, squeezes the length of him through them before biting Daryl's lower lip and drawing away.

He looks at Beth. Sees her own lip between her teeth, her legs fighting to close, to catch around a bar, moving her nipples back and forth against the steel. They stand out from her chest like little arrows and she shivers every time they pass across the cold metal. She freezes when their attention falls on her again, quails under Rick's glare.

“We say you could do that?”

“Please...” she whispers.

“Please what?” Daryl asks, trying to contain his own heavy breathing.

“Touch me,” she damn near whines, rolling her whole body in a search for stimulation but stilling like the crack of a whip when Rick reaches through the bars and places his hand lightly around her throat. “Rick–“

“You think you've earned that yet?” he asks quietly, stroking his thumb up and down her windpipe, feeling the movements of her muscles as she swallows. He tightens his grip and she gives a strangled gasp. She can still breathe but he knows it's difficult and it thrills him down to his bones. “Answer me,” he growls, leaning his body in closer.

“No,” she strains, “no, I haven't earned it–“

Rick eases his grip on her throat, smiling a little as she gasps for air. Her eyes are wide and frightened and her mouth lax, but Rick recognizes the flush of arousal on her cheeks.

“Good girl,” he murmurs. She whimpers softly at the name, tilting her chin like she wants to nuzzle his wrist—but he pulls it away, full-out grins as she presses her face against the bars at the loss. “Daryl, keep her occupied.”

He steps back before she finishes her gasp, is halfway past her into the cell when she moans loudly. Rick forces himself to keep his eyes forward, to not look back at what Daryl's doing to her, no matter how much his instincts scream to. He follows through on his mission instead; lifts the mattress of the bunk and pulls out the items he and Daryl had secreted here before. He shivers a little as he holds them in his hands, knowing what they mean, what they'll do to her. He sets down what he doesn't need yet and turns.

He can only see Daryl by his edges as they peek out around Beth's body—his legs braced within the frame of hers, flashes of his shaggy hair against her torso as his head moves back and forth. Beth's head is thrown back, her ass muscles clenched and chest thrust against the bars, biceps quivering as she fights to hold herself upright. From the slurping noises Rick guesses Daryl is sucking her nipples; not a surprise, not when Daryl has loved her tits almost to a pathology ever since she first showed them to him. Rick stands still, lets himself watch for a minute; watches her back muscles flex and release, the cords of her thighs stand out starkly as they work to keep her balanced. That's part of it, part of what he and Daryl talked about: beyond the aesthetics of this position is the difficulty of holding it, putting her on edge, tiring her out when they've barely begun.

It's time to get started, then.

“Daryl,” Rick says. It takes the other man a few moments to heed him; a few moments more of his saliva-slick ministrations on her moaning chest, the soft smacks as he raises his head to kiss her lips. Rick feels a spike of annoyance that Daryl would flout his authority like this; but then again, Daryl knows what's next—he probably wants to give Beth what comfort he can.

Never mind that it was Daryl's idea in the first place.

Daryl takes a full step back from Beth, meeting Rick's eyes over her shoulder as she struggles to calm her breathing. Rick raises his eyebrows, knows Daryl sees what he's holding—and it isn't until Daryl nods back that Rick moves his attention to the girl before him, stepping forward and trailing the bundle of reeds deliberately down her spine.

She freezes. Freezes like a rabbit in the bush, and he can practically picture her tail twitching as he touches her with the reeds.

“Found these by the back of the prison,” Rick says, painting her with invisible pigment from her shoulders to her thighs. “You remember them, don't you? Judith tried to play with them but you took her away. Thought they were too sharp. Might have hurt her.” Beth makes a tiny noise deep in her throat, but otherwise doesn't react. “Tell me the truth, Beth,” Rick says lazily, tracing the contours of her quivering ass. “You really sorry for what you did?”

For a long moment there is silence, no sound in the cellblock but Daryl's harsh breathing—and then Daryl's stepping forward to grab Beth through the bars, sinking his fingers into her face and yanking her forward until the bars ring with the impact and she lets out a muffled cry.

“You best answer him, girl,” Daryl growls. Rick takes the moment to palm his throbbing cock, eyes boring into the back of Beth's head as if he could see Daryl's blazing eyes through it. He loves Daryl shaking and submissive, crawling on his fucking hands and knees because Rick tells him to; but when they're playing with their girl another Daryl comes out, someone more like the Daryl Rick first met, but without the insecurities—raw and seething with animal ferocity just below his rippling skin. Beth's head jerks back and forth, and Rick knows that Daryl is shaking her. “C'mon!”

“Yes,” Beth says, voice still distorted by Daryl's hold on her cheeks. “I told you, I told you–“

Rick doesn't let her finish. Raises the reeds from her skin and in a single movement whips them down across her ass.

Beth screams so loudly that Rick worries someone from another cellblock could hear. He hits her again, then steps forward and uses his body to shove her upright, her entire front pressed flush to the door.

“You want us to gag you?” Rick hisses into her ear. She shakes her head as violently as she can in Daryl's continued hold. “We could do it, you know. Maybe we should.” She's still shaking her head and Rick's tiring of it; he shoves her forward until the bars stop her movement. Not hard enough to bruise her cheeks (he hopes—she'd have a hard time hiding those) but hard enough; she stills, all but for her heaving shoulders. Rick leans in again, bites her earlobe before he continues. “You want us to gag you, Beth?”

“No,” she whimpers. “No, no, I'll be good, I'll be good, I promise, I'm sorry–“

“Not sorry enough,” Daryl growls. “Not yet.”

Again they move in unison; Rick steps back and Daryl releases her cheeks, reaching down to shove at her stomach. She gasps as her bound hands slide down the bar, bending her knees so she doesn't pitch off balance.

“Legs straight,” Rick orders, and she complies, knees shaking with the effort.

What a gorgeous picture she is. Spine bent as she clings to the bar, ass thrust up and back and already pinking with stripes from Rick's first two hits. He didn't use his full strength on either of them. Not by far. “You're gonna stay like this, you understand?” he asks, tapping the side of her knee with the reeds. “You fall and it'll be worse for you.”

“I understand,” she whispers. There are tears in her voice, and Rick can tell from the hungry expression on Daryl's face that she must be crying. Breaking down, breaking to them, letting herself crumble all to pieces.

“Good,” Rick says softly, tilting his head as he examines her body, her pert ass and the pussy dripping beneath. “Count with the strikes, sweetheart.”

“How–, how many?”

“Many as we want,” Rick says.

He hits her.

He puts more strength behind it this time, lashing her sideways across the ass, and although she pulls herself closer to the bars and whimpers in pain, she doesn't fall.

“How many was that?” Daryl asks.

“One.” Daryl must do something to her—twist her nipple, maybe—for the arch in her spine deepens and she shrieks. “Three, three, I'm sorry!”

“Baby remembers,” Rick coos. Even Daryl shudders. “Keep counting.”

Rick's sure she keeps count—Daryl would punish her again if she didn't—but he himself doesn't. Falls into an instinctual rhythm that reminds him of fucking—lashing her ass and lower back and the tops of her thighs, hitting upwards at her pussy a few times just to hear her squeal. Her legs shiver and shudder but they don't buckle; and soon, soon enough that Rick feels a swell of pride in his chest, moans start to work their way into her cries.

“She look wet to you, Daryl?”

“Fucking dripping,” Daryl says, delighted scorn in his voice.

“I see it too,” Rick says, pausing in his beating to rub the reeds between her thighs, dip them in the wetness there. “Little slut likes it, doesn't she?”

“Rick... god, please...”

“Please what, darling?” he whispers, nudging the reeds between her pussy lips.

“Please, just...” She swallows, loud enough that Rick hears it, the muscles working down her gullet. “Are you almost done? I... I can't...”

“Can't hold it in, can you?” Rick says, setting the reeds on the floor so she doesn't hear him drop them, then stepping forward and cupping her ass in both hands. She cries out, muffled by clenched teeth, body jerking away in instinct as he puts pressure on the sweet red lines. Her skin is hot, scorching, and he shudders as he remembers the time he used the belt—Daryl wasn't there for that one, Rick made sure he wasn't there, had Beth hide the marks until they healed—and how he'd pressed his cock against her like he's pressing his hands now, how she had seared him before he even got inside her. “You're gonna come if I keep going, aren't you?” Rick says, staring down at the contrast of his tan hands and the pale and fiery skin of her ass. “You dirty little slut, you are, aren't you?”

He feels the moment she goes to liquid; a shudder that runs all through her skin and bones as her mind falls into the beaten shell her body occupies, expands and brings it to life.

She's told them about it, this place she goes. How they can push her to the edge and over it where everything feels like she's suspended in air—and Rick almost smirks, because this time she practically is—and the person she is the rest of the day goes away. Can hide for a while. All because of him and Daryl. All because of them.

She's shaking all over, riding waves of goosebumps she couldn't fake if she wanted to. She turns her head, trying to see Rick over her shoulder. Her eyes are wide, mouth trembling and bitten-pink, with the faintest of vertical lines burning on her cheeks from being pressed against the bars. Rick wants to shiver too, but she's giving them so much; she deserves his effort in return. When she finds his eyes she meets only steel, hard and questing.

“I am,” she whispers, her voice higher, quaking, rolling through her babydoll lips, “Daddy. Please help me come, Daddy, please.”

Rick ignores Daryl's whispered curse, lets his own smile slip out. He leans forward, catches the corner of Beth's mouth in a kiss. _Their girl._

“There you go, baby,” he says, drags a hand across her abused skin until it finds its way between her legs, palms her pussy and swallows the whine she releases into his mouth. “There you go. You're alright, aren't you? Learned your lesson?”

“I dunno, Daddy,” she whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as he finds her clit, rolls it between his knuckles. He glances past her at Daryl and sees the other man's eyes taking her in like they're on a trampoline; jumping from Rick's hand between her legs to her face behind the bars; Rick's face, looming out of the darkness, the shadows cast by the lamp behind him. He circles her clit slowly, lazily, hears the hitches in her breath as he leads her higher. She whimpers again, hides her face in her elbow as if she's ashamed. “It's... do you forgive me, Daddy? Please?”

“We'll always forgive you, sweetheart,” he murmurs against her cheek. “Just gotta make sure you learn your lesson.”

He looks up at Daryl again, catches his eye; Daryl understands the cue and steps forward and Beth gasps, head wrenching around when she feels all that heat down her front too. Rick sees Daryl's face come towards the bars, hears his lips catch with hers, feels the moan ripple from her throat all the way down to her clit. She's caught between them, leaning heavily on Rick's chest and he lets her, still stroking her slowly, leaning down to kiss her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

Daryl growls softly as he draws back from the kiss, dropping his head to her nipple. “You taste so sweet, girl,” he says against her skin, tonguing her as she hums. He straightens again, kisses her again, says into her mouth, “Wanna lick your sweet pussy too.”

“Please,” Beth says, gasping and broken. She moves her body, continuing to press into Rick's hand even as she struggles against the ropes to widen her stance, wiggling deliciously against his clothed cock in the process. “Please lick me, please, my pussy wants you–“

“Another time, darling,” Rick says, dragging his finger back from her clit and sinking it easily inside her. He takes a moment to relish the wet heat he finds; muscles clenching until her relaxed cunt is tight around him, trying to pull him further inside.

“We got something else planned,” Daryl says, hands circling her waist and pressing into Rick's abdomen.

Rick presses right back, catching Daryl between them now, grinning into Beth's neck when she whimpers as his jeans drag against her abused skin.

“Can you guess what we're gonna do to you, sweetheart?”

“You–, you'll let me down?”

Daryl chuckles and Rick's grin widens.

“Guess number two, baby.”

“Is it dirty?”

“Very,” Rick whispers. He slides his finger out of her cunt, her noises of protest cutting suddenly short when Rick fingers her taint and past it—all the way up between her ass cheeks, finding her puckered little asshole damp with sweat even before he paints its rim with her own liquid. “Anyone ever touch you here, honey?” he asks.

“You–, you did, Daddy...”

“And did you like it?”

Rick pulls back so he can see her face, how she looks to Daryl as if for help. He doesn't give any; responds with the same wicked smile Rick is sure is on his own mouth.

“Tell your daddy,” Daryl says. Rick feels Beth jerk, and can tell from Daryl's shoulder movements that he's replaced Rick's hand on Beth's clit.

“I–, it felt, it was weird, I dunno—“

Daryl's shoulder jerks and Beth yelps, legs twisting at the knees, trying to close.

“You came, didn't you?” Daryl spits, fury vibrating through his body. “You fucking slut, you _loved_ it.”

“Got my cock all the way inside you, remember?” Rick says, still teasing that pucker. “Felt my balls hitting your clitty, didn't you?”

“Yes,” Beth whimpers.

Rick remembers too. Remembers them, again, in this very cellblock; two mattresses on the floor joined into one large bed, the three of them naked and twined together and hands wandering, Beth circling her ass against Rick's stiffening cock, him warning her she was getting him thinking of something, her responding _well why don't you do it, then?_ Rolling her onto her stomach with her head pillowed in Daryl's lap, Rick using the lube he'd brought for him and Daryl on _her–_

Daryl isn't lying. She did love it. Came so hard she left a set of teeth marks on Daryl's inner thigh as he stroked himself off onto her neck. Lying together again afterwards, Rick's come dribbling from her ass and Daryl's pungent in her hair, holding her as she dozed until they had to leave with the dawn–

Rick'd never taken a woman's ass before, no matter how much he loves looking at them. He's been wanting to try again.

He kisses Beth behind the ear, then with one last press between her asscheeks he leaves her. He hears her confused whine, Daryl again cutting it short, forces his stride slow and steady as he walks the few steps to the bunk, picks up the bottle they'd left with the reeds.

For a moment he closes his eyes, tips his head back, slides his hand inside his jeans and boxers like Daryl had done before. Feels the familiar shape of himself, gasps a little at how much better his hand feels than the endless chafe of cotton. Listens to the noises behind him; Daryl's finger must have taken Rick's place in her pussy, because there's nowhere else that squelching could be coming from with the unfettered noises rolling from her mouth; and under it all he hears Daryl, usually so taciturn even in bed, whispering in her ear or against her skin; too low for Rick to make the words out but it makes his cock jerk all the same, makes his hand tighten, makes him pray to whatever God looks over sins like these that the jerk session he had with Daryl before they went to Beth's cell will keep him going for long enough; if he forgets himself for a moment he's fairly certain he'll come in his pants.

But he won't forget himself, because he'll be thinking of her; how good the two of them will make her feel, even if it hurts, _because_ it hurts, because in a world of pain this is a pain she chooses for herself. Chooses them to give to her, to share with her. And the noises Daryl's gonna make, the look on his face–

Rick breathes in deep, and when he releases his breath he lets his cock go as well. Grits his teeth against the constricting pain of his jeans and turns, returning to them. Returning to where Beth is writhing, pressed as close to the bars as she can get, pussy dripping down Daryl's plunging finger—fingers, two of them, good—to the fucking floor, a small puddle forming between her feet. Rick is suddenly more aware of the smell than he was before—the pungent scent of her sex pervading the cell, making the hairs on his arms ripple.

And he can't wait for the end. When she's come and they've come and he can smell them all together all over everything, the mixture so much better than they ever smell apart.

But they have a long way to go before they get there.

He steps back towards them and hears what Daryl is whispering into her neck, what's making her shake.

“Yeah, girl, yes, squeeze me like that, yeah—fuck, your pussy, _fuck_ , fuck I love it, I love it so much–“

And her wordless replies, moans and groans and squeals and a gasp as Rick drapes himself across her back again, kisses the other side of her neck, feels the vibration of her appreciative hum.

“Daryl keeping you happy, pretty girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Beth says through gritted teeth. “He told me not to come yet and I'm not coming I promise but please let me come soon please–“

This time it's Daryl who slaps her; reaches through the bars and lands a sharp spank on her ass, which Rick follows with one of his own, digging his short nails in as she shouts.

“You fucking mind me,” Daryl growls. “I ain't your daddy but you listen to what I say–“

“You are her daddy,” Rick says firmly. Daryl meets his eyes, brows scrunched in arousal and confusion. “We both are, aren't we, baby girl?” Rick reaches between Beth's legs, takes hold of Daryl's still-working hand until it stops moving and withdraws, hears Beth whimper at the loss. “We both take care of you, right? Always take such good care of you?”

“You do,” she says, and then in a voice suddenly thick with tears, “You do, oh god, my daddies, you do, I love you so much–“

Rick kisses the curve of her neck, puts a soothing hand on her waist. He doesn't think these tears are faked, not completely, and neither, he thinks, does Daryl; the other man is holding her face in both hands, tipping their foreheads together as she sucks in deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“We love you too,” Daryl whispers.

“So much, we do.” Rick slides his hand around to her stomach and pulls her to him, more gently than he has been, making the motion an embrace rather than a tease. “That's why we're doing this. We wanna show you how much. Both of us.”

“Both of you,” Beth murmurs.

Rick flicks the top of the bottle open.

Beth freezes at the noise, tries to turn her head to look but stops when Daryl pulls her back and slants his mouth across hers, lowering a hand to work her chest. Rick continues to rub her stomach, gentle, soothing, and slowly she relaxes; and when he thinks she's as calm as she's going to get he moves that hand to her pussy, cupping it between her lips and dragging away a handful of juice, moving it up to her waiting asshole.

Beth barely flinches when he touches her there. She knows their game now. Part of it.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Rick whispers, kissing her cheek. “Daryl, gimme a hand.”

Rick backs up half a step, looks down as Daryl's hands emerge from the other side of the door, hook around Beth's asscheeks and spread them gently. She moans and twitches, likely from the pain of her beating, and Rick kisses her cheek again, her shoulder, the back of her neck, feeling with his fingers the spread of her ass before returning to that ring of muscle and with her own slick sliding inside.

He only pushes in to the first knuckle, closing his eyes as she squeezes and releases around him, trying to loosen and let him in further. He isn't deterred by how tense she is; knows from experience that this part takes a bit of patience, and he's lucky to have Daryl to help distract her. Daryl is still holding her ass open but he's also kissing her again, soft and slow from the sound of it, low rumbling sounds rolling from his body to hers like the purring of a cat. Beth shifts her balance on the bars, wiggling adorably, and after a moment or two Rick can work his way in to the next knuckle.

“That's it, darling,” Rick murmurs as he pulls almost all the way out, sinks back in with a sigh, “Let me in, baby girl, come on...”

“She doing good?” Daryl asks, shifting his hold on her so more of the pull rests on his palms instead of his fingers, softening the pressure.

“So good,” Rick murmurs, heart thudding in his ears as Beth practically preens between them. “She's a good girl, isn't she? Under it all such a good girl.”

“I am, Daddy,” she breathes, mouth smacking softly against Daryl's, “I wanna be good...”

“It's Daddy Rick that's being bad now, huh, playing with your ass?”

Rick makes a face at Daryl over Beth's shoulder, mouth quirking at the smirk on Daryl's lips. “Maybe your other daddy will do this to you next time,” Rick says, his smile growing as Daryl's vanishes. He pulls his finger out, pushes back in with swirling motion, feels Beth's moan as he sets up a rhythm. “Get his hand up your slutty ass. You want that, baby? You want both your daddies to know what it feels like inside you like that?”

Beth shivers violently, arms flexing against her binds. “Yeah,” she says, her voice dropped several octaves, and Rick knows this is for Daryl's benefit, “Want Daddy to play with my ass... wanna get all loose for Daddy...”

“Christ,” Daryl mutters, and Beth's ass presses suddenly backwards onto Rick's finger, pushing him an inch deeper and making her gasp. “Feel what you're doing,” Daryl says, and Rick realizes he must be rubbing his bulge against Beth through the bars, “Feel what you're doing to me, christ–“

“Keep holding her,” Rick murmurs, pulling his finger slowly out of her, feeling the edges of her asshole clutching for him as he kisses the knob of her neck, between her shoulder-blades, down her spine to where the skin is still bright red and Beth begins to shake. “You ok, baby girl?”

“Daddy, what... what are you doing?”

This is something they didn't do last time, and Rick thinks his cock is about to burst as he reaches her tailbone and her smell blasts in his face, soaking through his pores as he inhales long and deep.

He doesn't go for his target immediately—drifts his lips across her bruised skin, licks at the deepest cuts where blood has begun to bead, laves Daryl's trembling fingers as he passes them. He sets the bottle on the ground and puts his hands on her thighs just beneath her asscheeks, massaging gently where she must be so sore.

“I'm gonna eat your ass, baby,” Rick says, and Beth is halfway into asking another question when he leans forward and seals his lips over her pucker.

He feels her hamstrings tighten with the rest of her, keeps working them gently as his eyes flutter shut and he explores, tracing her with his tongue, taking in the familiar tang of the pussy juices he'd spread across her and beneath it the copper-penny taste of her ass.

“Holy shit,” Beth gasps, and Daryl lets go of her ass cheek for a moment to spank her for it.

Rick hardly pays attention. He's tasted a few men's assholes but only tangentially, a lick at their balls that went too far; but he's never gone down on someone's ass, dropped to his knees for the sole purpose of tonguing that tight ring of muscle, lipping at the softer skin of the taint, licking around and inside and slipping through his own saliva. It's strange licking at one of Beth's holes and not being able to coax any wetness out of it, but he doesn't mind—oh fuck he doesn’t mind, not with the sounds she's making, how she's shoving her ass back towards his face instead of pulling away, how even as she clenches and unclenches he can _feel_ her opening beneath his tongue; her arousal leaving the muscles lax and vulnerable and she's open enough now that if he rolls his tongue he can fit the whole thing inside her.

“Fuuuck,” she groans, and he does; he fucks her with it, hands moving up to push Daryl's out of the way so he can spread her farther, harsher, hear her cry out in pain as he drags his nails across her skin and tongue-fucks her through it all, pressing her hard against the bars to keep her from thrashing and knocking him away.

“Hold her,” he growls at Daryl, doesn't pause to check if Daryl follows his order; lets go of her asscheeks to grope for the bottle and squeeze a generous dollop onto his index finger, spread it with his middle and thumb, then between Beth's breaths moves his mouth and shoves his finger inside her as far as it can go.

She _howls_ , loosened ass tightening around him in an instant, and it's only the viscosity of the lube that lets him drag his finger out and push in again, corkscrewing through her walls while he licks at her fleshy cheeks, nipping when he wants to feel her jump and clench, pausing to suck one of Daryl's fingers inside his mouth from where they've returned to spread her ass again.

And even as she tenses he feels her loosening; feels how even without more lube he's moving more easily, can bend his finger farther, sees more shadows around his knuckles as he watches himself disappearing inside her. And through it all he's talking, licking her and talking, sucking on her taint and the bottom of her pussy and telling her exactly what he feels.

“God, baby, I love your ass,” he mumbles, spreading his knees wide underneath himself to try and get his jeans to put more pressure on his cock. “You know what this is, don't you, you slutty little fuck? You let me do this you'll let me do _anything_ , I could fuck you with my fucking gun and you'd _beg_ me for it–“

“Daddy!” she gasps in affront, but he knows the outrage isn't real; hears the breathy need beneath the cry, feels the way her muscles roll.

“You like that, huh? Want my gun up your ass? Could even take the safety off, load it, you want that, baby, want it, you want it, fuck your hole like it's a _pussy–_ ”

“Ahhh!” she cries out, voice muffled like Daryl's kissing her again.

Rick doesn't ask before squeezing out more lube and forcing a second finger inside her.

“Ow, Daddy, ow!” she yells, but he ignores her; continues the same movements he'd been using before, twisting and curling but spreading now too, the tendons of his hand straining as he fights her constricting muscles.

He knows he should spend more time, he knows, but he's impatient—she's been getting too much attention and his cock has been neglected for far too long and he has a sense that Daryl is feeling the same.

“She's almost ready, Daryl,” Rick whispers, kissing Beth's tailbone as he finger-fucks her.

“I dunno...” she says, a tremor of what he thinks might be real fear in her voice... that cuts off abruptly. Rick looks up and sees her golden head tipped backwards, hair nearly brushing the top of Rick's head, and when Rick looks back down between her legs he can see Daryl's fingers there and working.

“You're alright,” Daryl rumbles. Beth whimpers into her fist as he touches her, as _they_ touch her, and Rick knows the only reason she hasn't come yet is the unfamiliar and uncomfortable setting. Rick kisses her tailbone again, stretches her wider, grins when something squelches and Beth squirms and Rick _feels_ him—Daryl's two fingers pressing against his own, Beth's thin wall of flesh the only thing between them. He strokes her along with Daryl like they're touching each other through glass and the way Beth's moving her hips Rick knows she's getting close.

“Hold her still,” he murmurs. He pulls his fingers from inside her, thrills at her whimpered _no_ as he leaves her hole wide and gaping—and it is. Not as wide as it could be, as it will be, but he's worked her open enough that he can see the shadows of her insides and as much as he doesn't want to really hurt her, god he doesn't, he doesn't think he can wait much longer.

He stands close enough that she knows what he's doing—can feel his shirt flick up over his stomach as he goes for his belt, leather flicking out and making her flinch when it licks her skin, his zipper loud in the empty cellblock. He doesn't bother getting rid of his jeans completely; shoves them and his underwear to just beneath his ass, sighs loudly as his cock springs free and he closes his fist on it in the same moment, squeezing to stave off orgasm as much as he does to ease its ache. He happens to use the hand still dripping with lube but he doesn't even need it to make this feel good; smears his pre-cum around with the rest of it, looks down at his hand and his cock and her ass and he isn't sure if the roaring he hears between his ears is really in his head or not.

“I'm gonna fuck you,” he breathes, hand speeding up even as he squeezes harder, knows he wants to last, make it good for her, “I'm gonna fuck your ass, pretty girl. You want that?”

“Daddy,” Beth whimpers, straining her neck to look behind herself, eyes widening at the sight of Rick stroking himself. “Oh god, Daddy, I don't know–“

“You're gonna be a good girl,” Rick says, stepping forward and planting his free hand on her hip pulling her back a bit, maneuvering her until she's at just the right height for his cock. She's trembling, ass cheeks dancing, and he slaps her for it, drawing a raw cry from her throat that drops into a whimper as he smooths his hand across her abused skin. He stops stroking himself; holds his cock by the base and guides it between her thighs to glide between her pussy lips, cursing softly as she drenches his length with just one pass. “God, you're so good, so wet for Daddy–“

“You gonna fuck her or do I have to do it?” Daryl asks. Beth's head swings around at the sound of Daryl's voice, and it's as she breathes out that Rick slathers lube all over himself and plants his head at her back entrance and pushes.

Rick grits his teeth, releasing his cock so his hands can frame her hips and hold her still, hold her to him as he works himself into her still-trembling body an inch at a time, the lube warm and slick as he grunts and the head of his cock pops inside.

“Ohhhh,” Beth moans. Rick can't tell if it's a cry of pleasure or pain. She's stretched but tight, still so so so tight, and whatever she's feeling has her clenching down on him like she's trying to push him out.

“Shh,” Daryl whispers, and Rick looks up, panting through his sweat-soaked hair, watches Daryl stroke Beth's hair though the bars, massage her waist, kiss her red cheek where it's pressed against the cell door. “You're doing it. That's so good, girl, keep going. You gotta relax, c'mon...”

Slowly, with effort, Beth listens to him; slumps a little as her rigid spine relaxes, eyes closed in concentration as she slows her breaths, breathes deep and slow. Rick would encourage her, help her along too, but he doesn't think he has the power of speech right now—even as her muscles unclench she's still squeezing his head like a vice, and when she breathes out again and he slips a few more inches inside her he squeezes his eyes so tight he sees stars.

“So good,” Daryl murmurs. Rick feels Beth's pelvis shiver like Daryl's working her clit again, sees the movements of Daryl's arm around her, slow and gentle, and it's the moment when Beth shifts herself forward to press more firmly into Daryl's fingers that Rick slides home, balls swaying as they bounce against her.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, a hand shooting from her hip to one of the bars, gripping it to steady himself as he trembles right along with her; trembles from the effort of holding still, of not snapping his hips as harshly as he can, of not working off the burning in his balls.

But he waits. He has to wait, wait as Beth uses her hands to pull herself up a little more, steady herself too. He looks at her and her head is bowed, forehead pressing between the bars and hair cascading down her back. Rick swallows hard, smoothes a hand from her neck down her spine, drags deliberately across Daryl's fingers as he passes.

“Ok?” he's able to force out, meeting Daryl's eyes over her shoulder, shrouded in the dark of the cellblock and his pupils black and open. Daryl's still stroking her, whispering words Rick can't hear, and for one wild, insane moment he's jealous. Jealous of the gentleness between them, how Beth lifts her head and looks at Daryl with eyes that must be wet and enormous, and when Daryl leans forward to kiss her she relaxes even more.

“Mmm, mmhhmm,” Beth manages, working her hips a bit like she's trying to lessen the sting and inadvertently making Rick's hips buck, jabbing into her as she gasps.

“Tell him what it feels like,” Daryl whispers. Rick notices that Daryl's knuckles are turning white where he holds her waist, recognizes the deeper growl in his voice that tells Rick he's getting impatient. “Tell us, Beth. C'mon.”

“I...” Beth trails off, for the first time tugging a little at the bonds on her wrists, and even through the haze of being balls deep inside her Rick listens carefully for her safe word to follow.

Rick sweeps her hair off her back so it falls over one shoulder and he can push a kiss into the knob of her spine, kiss up and around as his hands roam, one cupping a breast and the other stroking her stomach.

“It's ok, honey. You wanna stop, it's ok,” he says. He works her breast with his fingers, feels a pleased heat when she pushes her chest towards the pressure.

“I don't... don't wanna...” Beth turns her head again, straining to look at him, catching his eye with one of hers and sending a spark down the length of his spine. “Don't... please don't stop,” she gasps, dragging herself off his cock an inch or two before pushing back, moaning as Rick's hand tightens reflexively on her breast. “I'm ok... I'm...”

“Say it,” Daryl says, a bite to his voice that Rick has rarely heard.

“'S good,” she slurs. “It's... god, I'm full, I'm so _full_ –“

“Keep going,” Rick whispers into her ear, letting his breath wash over her skin and sucking at the goosebumps that spring up in its wake.

“You're so... oh god, _Rick_ –“

And Rick relents, snapping his hips back and then forward, pushing her towards the bars.

He's plastered against her back, the whole length of him, and his shirt is so wet with sweat it's almost like they're pressed together skin to skin.

“That's 'Daddy' to you, darling,” he murmurs.

“Daddy,” she whispers, and he pulls back and thrusts again.

She moans this time, loud and long and broken only by his next push, pulling out only the smallest bit but shoving back in hard, each hit sending her whole body rippling.

“That's it,” he says, “Let me hear you, let Daddy hear you.”

“Ohhhh...”

He starts fucking her faster, establishing a rhythm as he pulls back more and pushes forward farther, his cock dragging deliciously against her insides. He presses his face to her shoulder, squeezes her tit and shoves everything away and lets himself let go, abandoning himself to the instinctive pumps of his own hips, the cushion of her ass against his hipbones.

Somewhere in the haze of sensation he recognizes the feeling of Daryl's fingers scissoring inside her, inside her cunt, adding just that much more tightness that leaves Rick lightheaded, and the knowledge of what's happening next–

“You like that, baby?” he whispers into her ear, biting the shell and hearing her yelp before licking away the sting, reaching around her to grab the bar her wrists are tied to, feeling her stomach trembling against his fingers where he pushes her against the door. He's fucking her in short hard strokes, keeping himself mostly inside her no mater how his dick screams for the friction of slamming in and out. But he has to keep her against the door.

“Yes, I... fuck, _fuck_ , _Daryl_...!”

“What's he doing?” Rick asks, breathless, already with some idea but needing to hear her say it, needing to know– “What's he doing to you, sweet girl? I'm fucking your ass and what's he doing?”

She knows what they're doing now; he can tell, because she's shoving back into him less and less, sticking close to the bars, feet inching into an even wider spread and Rick squeezes the back of her thigh just to feel the straining muscle.

“Tell 'im, Beth,” Daryl says, breathless a little himself now, his fingers no longer pushing against Rick inside her. “What'm I doing? Huh?”

“You're...”

Rick kisses Beth's jaw where he sees it working, no words coming out. Her head is tilted back, hair tipping down her spine, and when he slaps her ass she shoots straight with a shout.

“Tell us,” Rick whispers. “Use the words we taught you. Come on.”

Beth shivers like she does sometimes when he talks like that—like she really is the young innocent she pretends to be when they're like this, when they're in public, when Maggie whispers to her about riding Glenn in the guard tower and she blushes even though Rick and Daryl had taken turns feeding her their cocks that same night. Rick's a sick fuck for liking it, he decided that long ago; but hearing her little whimpers as if this really is her deflowering, like she really hasn't had her ass fucked before, like he and Daryl lured her down here unawares even though she's the one who starts it every fucking time–, that goddamn _dress–_

“He... he's touching me, Rick,” Beth says, voice shaking in what's supposed to sound like fear but which he knows is excitement. “The end of his, his c–, his _cock_ , it's touching me... it's wet and _oh, shit_ , _ah_!”

“It's touching your clitty isn't it?” Rick asks, pausing in his thrusts to circle his hips against her, grind into her like he's trying to open her further. “He's got his dick in his hand and he's touching your clit... it's ok to like that, baby, I like when you like it.” Rick pushes himself forward, trying to see over her shoulder, catching only the twist of Daryl's fist around his base as he rubs her clit and slips farther forward, “You want more, don't you, sweetheart? You sweet little slut, you want more, you want both of us don't you, filling you up–“

“That'd hurt, Daddy!” she wails with delight, hands twisting around the bar like it's one of their cocks, and even as she objects she doesn't resist when Rick uses his hand and his pelvis to tip her hips forward.

“Good,” Rick whispers, and Daryl shoves his cock inside her.

It has to be a shove, because no matter how wet she is and how much they've stretched her she's _tight—_ petite and barely big enough for one of them, let alone both—and even though they're blocks away from any other living person Rick feels another stab of worry as she shrieks in pain that is probably only partly feigned. It doesn't stop there; even before Daryl pulls back for another thrust she's moaning and babbling half-formed words at the top of her lungs, rocking between them in distress like she has no idea where to go, she's trapped–

Rick takes his hand off the bar and slaps it against her mouth, not even letting her pull a breath in thorough her nose before he's shoving two fingers past her lips, and the way her tongue instantly circles them like they're a cock is all the proof he needs to know there's nothing happening that she doesn't want.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Rick growls, waiting for Daryl to finish pulling out, all but the tip, before burying himself in her ass again. She whines around his fingers and sucks him harder and he thinks that next time they do this he'll need to be sitting down cause he doesn't know how much longer he can stay on his feet. “You want someone to hear you, do you? Screaming like a whore, like you want it, huh, like you want two fucking cocks inside you?” She mumbles something he doesn't understand and he rocks out just as Daryl pushes in, his harsh breathing loud and hot in Rick's face. “We'll get them both in your ass next time, you keep misbehaving, baby; stuff you so fucking full you can't move without thinking of us inside you like that; teach you to tease everyone, act like a fucking whore–“

“You're _our_ whore,” Daryl snarls, and before Rick has a chance to move Daryl is pulling out and thrusting in again, making Beth moan; when Rick rushes forward to match him she tries to scream again and he shoves his fingers deeper into her mouth, deep enough to make her gag and her teeth clamp around his knuckles before she remembers herself. “You're gonna take these dicks every day for the rest of your life, ya know that? Feel us inside you; squeeze, girl, c'mon, I know you can–“

She does and if Rick had been all the way inside her it would have made him come right there; as it is he cries out when he forces himself forward through her clenching muscles, the lube squelching between them. He and Daryl are still off-rhythm and somehow that makes it even better; sometimes he's alone inside her and sometimes he isn't and Daryl's _there_ , so close they're practically grinding against each other as Beth writhes between them, rocking and bouncing and Rick doesn't know if she's trying to get away or get closer or just fucking _move_ , but he lets himself move with her, ride the arch of her back as he squeezes his hand between her and Daryl, finds her nipple and twist it, draws the fingers in her mouth back so he can hear her sob around them, feel the drool drip down his knuckles.

“Can I take my fingers out, baby?” Rick asks, feeling that frisson in his spine that means he's close and he wants his hand on her clit, Daryl's hard wet cock when it happens–, “You gonna be good, you slutty fucking baby–“

Beth nods desperately. He pulls his fingers from her mouth, gritting his teeth as she hollows her cheeks and tries to suck him back. He smears her own saliva across her face in retaliation before his hand shoots down between their three pumping bodies. One brush against Daryl's cock and Rick knows he's close too; they meet each other's eyes over Beth's shoulder and Rick sees his own crazed grin reflected in Daryl's pupils.

“Fuck,” Daryl growls, hips jackhammering back and forth almost as quickly as Rick's own, Beth bouncing between them, moaning but staying quiet, good girl, good, and when Rick pinches her clit she vibrates and comes, clamping down on both of them and muffling her scream in Daryl's neck.

“Fucking come for us, bitch, bit... _Beth_ , god, fuck, come–“

Before it ends he feels her going over again and the pulsing kicks Rick along with her—shoves him into her so violently he hears the impact of her face against the bars but he's too far gone to worry about that, let Daryl deal with it, she's fine, she's fine, she's _burning_ , ass milking him for everything he's got and it's all he can do to stay upright as the cum shoots up from his balls and empties inside her in spurts, deep as he can press, deep as he can go...

Rick's ears are ringing when he hears the sounds of Daryl's own orgasm—and he remembers now what they forgot, a condom, shit Daryl should have been wearing a condom—and the other man's grunts echo inside Rick's head like a bell as Rick tightens his arms around Beth, presses his forehead into her shoulder, tries to keep himself from falling.

Rick doesn't know which of them is shaking; it could be her or him or fucking all of them as Rick senses Daryl slumping too, feels a pressure on his shoulder and realizes that Daryl's reached through the bars, using Rick to stay steady, to keep himself on his feet.

Their combined panting is loud—so loud, jesus christ, Rick would be worried the group was growing lax on guard if their ignorance didn't suit his needs so well—and Rick struggles to calm his breathing. Can feel his heartbeat echoed back to him off the muscles of Beth's back; can feel her heartbeat too, rapid like a bird's. Rick kisses the slope of her shoulder, then pulls back and leans his forehead against the nape of her neck; her head is tilted forward, her face pressed to her own bound hands. Rick runs a soothing hand across her flank and runs into Daryl doing the same on her waist; tangles their fingers together against her skin, meeting each other's eyes across her shoulder at the same time, leaning forward for a brief, breathless kiss. Rick feels Beth's breath on the side of his face as she turns to watch them, and when Rick pulls away from Daryl Rick meets her eyes too. They're half-lidded, unfocused, pupils slowly shrinking to their normal size as she blinks, sighing softly when Rick kisses the corner of her mouth.

“You ok?” he asks softly. She nods in the affirmative.

He squeezes her side. He needs to hear.

“Yeah,” she says, voice hoarse and hazy. “Go... go slow when you pull out, ok?”

Rick nods, sees Daryl doing the same in his periphery. Rick pulls his hand from Daryl's so he can brace himself on Beth's hips; looks down and feels his spent cock give a desperate little jerk at the sight of himself still sunk inside her. Holding his breath, Rick pulls back, kneading Beth's hips when he feels her tighten up. She relaxes some and he pulls the rest of the way; can't stop his groan when a dribble of his cum follows, leaking from her ass as the loosened ring of muscles twitches around nothing.

A few moments later Beth sighs, and Rick hears the _pop_ of Daryl's dick falling from her pussy. Rick presses back up against her, tugging on her hips until she gets the idea and leans her weight on him. When Daryl finishes undoing the rope on her wrists she collapses against Rick completely, whimpering a little when her ass scrapes across the rough of his clothing. Daryl does her ankles next and she steps off the bottom rung, legs shaking as she re-acclimates herself to the ground. Daryl rushes past them and is back in moments with a blanket they had scavenged from some suburban bedroom. He folds it in half and puts it on the floor and after kissing the back of her head Rick lowers Beth onto it slowly, careful to keep the raw skin of her back and legs and ass off the surface. She ends up on her side, curled slightly in on herself. Daryl drapes a sheet across her, pulling at the edges until it covers all of her up to the neck.

Rick tucks himself back into his underwear but doesn't bother doing up his jeans yet; sits on the ground by Beth's head, Daryl settling on her other side. Rick puts his hand on Beth's ribcage, feels it expand and contract as she breathes. He leans down and kisses her cheek and the corner of her jaw as Daryl gathers the hair back from her face, swipes the sweat from her brow.

“Beth,” Rick whispers into her skin. He grins when she shivers, kisses her again. “Talk to us, sweetheart.”

Beth doesn't answer immediately. She shifts a little and pulls one arm from under the sheet; stretches it out in front of her, rolls her wrist, captivates all three of them with the lines the rope made. Once again, Rick is glad Beth had the balls to duck into an abandoned S&M shop when they were on a run and Maggie wasn't looking, find the right kind of rope for this. Her wrist is red from pressure, but the skin doesn't look broken; it probably won't even bruise. At least not noticeably.

Daryl catches her hand in the air, letting her rest her arm's weight on him as he pulls it up and kisses her wrist. Beth shivers again, and Rick sees what Daryl's lips had touched. The mark from the rope, but also the slim scar running underneath it, nearly invisible by now if you don't know where to look. Daryl's mouth lingers and he breathes in deeply through his nose, eyes closed like he's committing the scent of Beth's skin to memory. The act would be redundant, of course. Both of them learned the smell of her long ago.

Beth hums softly, and Daryl lowers her arm, laying it tenderly on the sheet before leaning forward and kissing her brow.

“C'mon, girl. Come back.”

“I'm here,” she murmurs. Rick feels her ribcage vibrate as she giggles silently. “Y'all wore me out.”

Daryl breaks into a relieved grin that Rick feels mirrored on his own face.

“It was all ok?” Daryl asks, running his thumb across her brow again. “Anything we did, we didn't–“

“It was perfect,” Beth says. She twists her head until she can meet Rick's eyes. Her gaze is a little sharper than it was before. “You better have some lotion or something, though, or I'm reporting you for being unprepared, Officer Grimes.”

Rick chuckles, nodding towards the bunk. “Yeah, we got some.” He sobers, glances at Daryl. “We weren't sure about that part.”

Beth sighs, laying her cheek back on the blanket and letting her neck relax. Rick doesn't miss the dreamy smile curving her mouth. “I liked it,” she says. Her ribs shake again and she takes hold of Daryl's hand. “Just don't make a habit of it. I have to see if I have anything clean to wear besides jeans, good lord.”

“Shit,” Rick says. “Didn't think of that part.”

Daryl snorts. “Got any more of those little dresses?”

Beth giggles aloud this time, tucking her chin towards her chest. “I am sorry about that. If it was any more than teasing to you, I mean. I should have asked–“

“We knew what you were doing,” Rick says, stroking her hair. He grins. “You just did all the apologizing we need, anyway.” Beth giggles again. “Might wanna say something to Jeremy though. Poor kid looked like he thought you were serious.”

Beth shrugs. “He already has a girlfriend. And a hand. He'll be fine.”

Daryl snorts again. “You're a fucking cocktease, girl.”

Beth's head tilts and Rick can tell she's meeting Daryl's eyes. She stretches her arm out behind herself and Rick takes her hand without thinking.

“Yeah, but I'm _your_ cocktease, right?”

Rick knows she said it to tease them again, as a bit of a joke. But instead of laughter, he feels something else building in his chest. A pressure to the left of his sternum, bearing down hard. A glance at Daryl has Rick thinking he's feeling the same thing.

 _Yours_.

Rick leans down. Kisses her temple this time, nuzzles at the wispy hair by her ear. He feels Daryl's fingers against his forehead as he strokes Beth's hair again.

“Long as you want to be, sweetheart,” Rick says.

Beth sighs, content, and with a smile on her lips and her body curled between them, closes her eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what'd ya think???


End file.
